knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Academy
|quest=Princess Academy questline |translation= }}Princess Academy is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 27.04.2018 Princess Academy event, for a duration of 10 days only. It goes together with the Princess Academy questline. Story Tagline: "Teach the evil dragon a lesson!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'President of the Academy' *'President's Office', portal to sublocation President's Office *'Faculties:' Glass Slipper Faculty, Magic Mirror Faculty, Flying Broom Faculty, Silver Tiara Faculty, Playful Pony Faculty *'Towers:' Silver Slipper Tower (NW), Magic Mirror Tower (NNW), Flying Broom Tower (NE), Silver Tiara Tower (E), Playful Pony Tower (SE): portals to sublocations *'Deans of the Faculty:' Dean of the Faculty (Glass Slipper) (NW), Dean of the Faculty (Magic Mirror) (NNW), Dean of the Faculty (Flying Broom) (NE), Dean of the Faculty (Silver Tiara) (E), Dean of the Faculty (Playful Pony) (SE): production structures with different recipes each *'Princess Rescuers' x5, a highscore competition for each Tower Objects to take home: Power of Knowledge in President's Office. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:President of the academy princess academy.png|'President of the Academy' File:President's office princess academy.png|'President's Office' File:Glass slipper faculty.png|'Glass Slipper Faculty' File:Magic mirror faculty.png|'Magic Mirror Faculty' File:Flying broom faculty.png|'Flying Broom Faculty' File:Silver tiara faculty.png|'Silver Tiara Faculty' File:Playful pony faculty.png|'Playful Pony Faculty' File:Silver slipper tower.png|'Silver Slipper Tower' File:Magic mirror tower.png|'Magic Mirror Tower' File:Flying broom tower.png|'Flying Broom Tower' File:Silver tiara tower.png|'Silver Tiara Tower' File:Playful pony tower.png|'Playful Pony Tower' File:Dean of the faculty glass slipper.png|'Dean of the Faculty (Glass Slipper)' File:Dean of the faculty magic mirror.png|'Dean of the Faculty (Magic Mirror)' File:Dean of the faculty flying broom.png|'Dean of the Faculty (Flying Broom)' File:Dean of the faculty silver tiara.png|'Dean of the Faculty (Silver Tiara)' File:Dean of the faculty playful pony.png|'Dean of the Faculty (Playful Pony)' File:Power of knowledge deco.png|'Power of Knowledge' Resources: special resources are Malachite, Clay, Gold, Iron, Sunflower, Grapes, Energy tree; Box (Zoo gift), Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_princess academy_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_princess academy_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocations: Towers }} The Towers are sublocations in the temporary location Princess Academy. They can be reached through the Tower portals. Structures: Storage (shared for location), Exit to the surface (portal), Princess Rescuers, Traveling Merchant ( , sells Energy items), Bomb structure (produces bomb), Ladder. Dragon, Princesses, Chest ( with Key for Ladder). Decorations: none. Resources: various resources; Energy tree, Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Faculties= }} The Faculties are structures in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. Tagline: "They say Cinderella was one of the first graduates of this faculty. Or not. We don't know.", "Wait a minute, didn't Snow White study here?", "You can see a sign near the tower entrance 'Caution! College girls on brooms!", "A true refuge for warrior princesses!", "Neigh! Pony! I think this will be my favorite faculty!" Completing a Faculty allows to collect a reward of: , , 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 File, 5 Reedpipe, 5 Knife, 2 Scissors, 2 Pearls, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Velvet, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Cambric, 1 Paint, 1 Planks, Heraldry Collection, Toys Collection. Completing a Faculty enables access to the next Faculty, and finally to the President's Office. |-|President's Office= }} The President's Office are structures in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. Tagline: "A place closed to students and teaching staff." The President's Office is a portal to the sublocation President's Office. It contains rewards: a Power of Knowledge decoration and various treasure chests. |-|Towers= }} The Towers are structures in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. Tagline: "Enchanted tower. The lost princesses and the Glass Slipper/Magic Mirror/Flying Broom/Silver Tiara/Playful Pony Faculty Crystal are somewhere inside.", "Rescue the college girls locked in the enchanted towers & teach the evil dragon a lesson!" The Towers act as portals enabling travel to the sublocation of the same name: *Silver Slipper Tower (NW) *Magic Mirror Tower (NNW) *Flying Broom Tower (NE) *Silver Tiara Tower (E) *Playful Pony Tower (SE) Next to each Tower is the corresponding Dean of the Faculty and Princess Rescuers board. The Tower sublocations are exited through the Exit to the surface portal at any Tower level. Entering a Tower triggers the corresponding quest in the Princess Academy questline. |-|Princess Rescuers= }} The Princess Rescuers is a competition and structures in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. The Princess Rescuers boards show competitions for each Tower, a highscore of rescued princesses. The top placements can win prize cups. |-|Glass Slipper Faculty Dean= }} The Dean of the Faculty (or Faculty Dean) is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. |-|Magic Mirror Faculty Dean= }} The Dean of the Faculty (or Faculty Dean) is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. |-|Flying Broom Faculty Dean= }} The Dean of the Faculty (or Faculty Dean) is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. |-|Silver Tiara Faculty Dean= }} The Dean of the Faculty (or Faculty Dean) is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. |-|Playful Pony Faculty Dean= }} The Dean of the Faculty (or Faculty Dean) is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. |-|Ladder= }} The Ladder is a structure in the temporary travel location Princess Academy. The Ladder leads to the next level in the Towers, while making the current level permanently inaccessible. The Tower portal always leads to the current level, and the Exit to the surface portal leads to the main Princess Academy location. |-|Dragon= }} The Dragon is found in the temporary travel location Princess Academy sublocation Towers. A dragon is found in each sublocation Tower. The Glass Slipper Tower Dragon (50pcs) contains , , , and leaves behind a Hero' Chest ( ) containing: 1 Faculty Crystal , , , , 3 Gauntlet, 3 Cuirass, 3 Velvet, 5 Amber Potion. The Magic Mirror Tower Dragon (75pcs) contains , , , and leaves behind a Hero' Chest ( ) containing: 1 Faculty Crystal , , , , 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald. The Flying Broom Tower Dragon (100pcs) contains , , , and leaves behind a Hero' Chest ( ) containing: 1 Faculty Crystal , , , , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, collection items. The Silver Tiara Tower Dragon (125pcs) contains , , , and leaves behind a Hero' Chest ( ) containing: 1 Faculty Crystal , , , , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink, collection items. The Playful Pony Tower Dragon (150pcs) contains , , , and leaves behind a Hero' Chest ( ) containing: 1 Faculty Crystal , 3 Ring, 3 Cotton chintz, 3 Rainbow, 3 Ladder, 2 Emerald, collection items. |-|Princesses= }} The Princesses are found in the temporary travel location Princess Academy sublocation Towers. Princesses are found in varying amounts in the levels of the sublocation Towers. When clicked they give 1 Faculty Emblem & . The number of princesses rescued by player is counted in the Princess Rescuers competition. Notes *The appearances/images of the Tower portals are all askew. The look of the tower in game does not correspond to their name and function (compare the symbols over the door): **Silver Slipper Tower (NW), has image of yellow Flying Broom Tower **Magic Mirror Tower (NNW), has image of pink Silver Tiara Tower **Flying Broom Tower (NE), has image of red Magic Mirror Tower **Silver Tiara Tower (E), has image of blue Glass Slipper Tower **Playful Pony Tower (SE), is green (?). **The last two Deans are also switched in color: purple and green. Category:Locations